doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Alia of the Knife ~ Assassins and Vengeance
Saint Alia of the Knife, Patron Saint of Assassins and Vengeance Alia was once a mortal halfing, tall for her kind and slender. She was reputed to be beautiful, even by elvish standards, and was once depicted with dark tressels that cascaded down her back. With slightly almond eyes the color of the bluest sky and a pair of matched dimples, the only blemish to be found, was a small dark birthmark above the left curl of her lip. Once a florist by trade, Alia would grow the most exotic flowers in the region, vibrant and beautiful. It was said that her skill was such, even the Fae would come to marvel at her handiwork. So great did Alia's reputation grow that the Archfey Valdis, Lady of Mirrors of the Court of Dawn travelled to see the wonderment with her own eyes. The Archfey, had her servants set up a festival tent and prepare a banquet. Mirrors and fountains were set up in seconds. A luniencessance display that only a fairy could create. The mirrors were arraigned in patterns that captivated the beauty of the garden around them. It was a trap and Alia overwhelmed with the beauty, unknowingly crossed a Fearing that surrounded the tent and sat at the Lady's table for feast, all at Valdis's request. Alia did not know the Fae's rituals or customs and found herself in a duplicitous game involving mirrors, desires and passions. Saint Alia carefully guards the secrets of what happened next but it is said that in the game, she lost her garden and the knowledge of how to grow things. In her vanity she failed to realize that the second part would first take her beautiful hair, the love of her fiance as her love could not grow for him and then her unborn child. In her grief she uttered a prayer to the darkness and Rizian answered with a plot of revenge. Alia fell into the darkness and when she was next seen, the Lady of Mirrors and her entourage were butchered in a ritual sacrifice to Rizian and her Court was put to flame. It is said that Rizian was so impressed by her thirst for vengeance that she walked as his Championed for centuries before being elevated into Sainthood. Saint Alia leaves a black rose with her victims and always uses a knife whose blade made with a shard of the very crystal mirror used to trick her. She has an unnatural hatred for all fae and is more likely to kill them than allow them to speak in her presence. Books and Symbols: Saint Alia's Symbol is the Black Rose. Her Holy Book is called, The Way of the Hidden Blade. * Study and plan for your revenge so it may be complete. * Do not rest until vengeance is yours. * Hone your skills with ritual and practice, only then may you earn your kill. * Be merciless, patient, and unforgiving. What Saint Alia Wants: Walk in the shadows and strike from the unknown. Take contracts to fulfillment, help those with need for vengeance. Do not judge the contractor nor their target. Show no weakness and grant no mercy. Never take contract from fey, burn their forked tongue in prayer.